


Mon Amour

by theobliviouswriter



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anthony Ramos - Freeform, Cute, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, F/M, First Date, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Love, Modern Day, Okieriete Onaodowan - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Lafayette and May have a thing for each other but are too shy to talk. Hamilton, Mulligan, and Laurens set up a blind date. Feat. Overprotective "big brother" Hamilton





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! Just thought this would be a cute little one shot :) 
> 
> Tumblr: @burrn

"You know, I really don't know why I'm trusting you with a blind date, Alexander. After that Seabury guy, it's kind of hard to actually want to go on this date. I mean, is he absolutely crazy?" May Ellis glanced up at her best friend, Alexander Hamilton, with apprehension in her eyes. 

Alexander and May became friends when they were pretty young, both way back when they were in the foster system. They were technically foster brother and sister, but after she got adopted and he grew out of the system, the two kept contact. They were frequently together, hanging out at the mall or going out on little outings. They also lived together, so sometimes it was overbearing. Even so, the two enjoyed each other's company, but May was lacking that romantic spark that she wanted in her life. That was where Alexander came in. He assigned himself to be her wingman. He knew the best people—or so he claimed—and he wouldn't let just anyone mess around with his dear friend. 

Alexander knew he messed up with Samuel Seabury the last time she went on a blind date. Oh, and Charles Lee the time before. Maybe he wasn't the best wingman, but he knew that he wasn't screwing up with who was was going on the date with just shortly. This time, it was going to be a hit and he was sure of it. 

Although the duo were constantly together, Hamilton also had a group of guy friends that he hung out with when he wasn't around May. One of them in particular may or may not had a massive crush on May. Since the man was a terribly shy guy, Alexander knew that if he straight up told the anxious Frenchman, he would refuse the date. Thankfully, Hercules and John, the other two, were in on the surprise. While Alexander was with May, helping her spiff up, the other two were helping Lafayette out.

Alexander found it humorous that Laf had a giant crush on May when they only briefly met at a small social event. Not a word was spoken between the two, but Lafayette was constantly asking Alexander how she was doing. 

"I promise you that you will love him, Em. He's pretty nice looking," Alexander mumbled as he grabbed a pair of shoes from the bottom of May's extremely messy closet. It was hard to find a single match of shoes, but the minute he did, they didn't even go with her outfit. "Question: do you have a pair of shoes that don't look like a librarian would wear them?" 

May's vibrant, green eyes darted over at Alexander, her lips slightly parted. "What is that supposed to mean?" She threw the mascara tube she was holding at his back and turned back to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her naturally curled hair was pushed back in a headband and the dress she was wearing hugged her body in places she usually tried to hide. However, she knew that sometimes, she needed to step out of her comfort zone. 

"Heels, May. Do you own any heels?" He had already practically emptied the entire closet, and he hadn't found a single pair of shoes that matched. Sure, half of the time, May usually dressed in loose articles of clothing, but she had that dress. Where were the shoes to match? 

"Renee borrowed them..." May let out a quiet sigh as soon as she turned around to find Alexander in an avalanche of her shoes. "Just hand me the black flats." 

"And where are those?" He questioned, gazing around at the shoes he was surrounded in. Although he looked, May was quick to grab the pair of shoes. 

"When are we supposed to leave?" She inquired as she made a couple of touch ups to her makeup. After popping on a red lip and adding a bit of translucent powder, she slipped her feet into the shoes and turned back to Alexander, who was stuffing all of the shoes back into her closet. 

The shoes were hard to push back into the closet, but once he successfully did so, he pulled out his phone and gazed at the time. "Oh, shit." 

On his phone, there were several texts from Laurens and Mulligan, telling him that they were beginning to grow tired of waiting. They were about twenty minutes late. Naturally, he was worried for Laf. He was very sensitive and tended to take things to heart. The last thing he wanted was for Lafayette to think that May totally just stood her up. 

"What, Alexander?" May asked, rather nervously. "What did you do this time?" 

Being his best friend for ten years, May had witnesses the man fuck up several times. She almost seemed to have a "fuck shit up" radar, and she could sense that he did something. 

"We need to go, like, now. We're twenty minutes late." 

May's eyes widened, staring at Alexander in shock. "I can't believe...!" She groaned before shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go." 

May dragged Alexander by the wrist all the way to the car, and as soon as they reached it, she handed him her keys and walked around to the passenger side. 

This was her love life. If Alexander messed up again, she was going to cancel him as a wingman. 

Soon enough, Alexander climbed into the car and was quick to pull out and take off down the road. Although he was speeding, he remained cautious. "I'm so sorry, Em. I always seem to mess these sort of things. I don't want to mess up Lafaye- damn it." 

"Lafayette?" May's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Immediately, her mind went back to when he invited his guys over to their house. Her eyes were glued on him all night. He was shy, seemed somewhat anxious, and was very quiet. Not only that, but when he talked, he seemed to slip back into his native tongue when his eyes wandered over to her. They obviously were both quite attracted to each other. "Wow. I-I'm.. I'm speechless," she chuckled nervously, gently scratching the nape of her neck. 

"You weren't supposed to know," Hamilton groaned, rolling his big, brown eyes. "And I hope he doesn't either." 

Thankfully, where they were wasn't too far away. It was only about a five mile drive from where Alexander and May lived. It was a small lounge, but was classy enough to dress up slightly. They—being Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan—decided that a lounge would be the best for duo, only because it was laid back, but classic. It was neither formal or casual. Considering their attitudes, they considered it the best place for the two of them to hit it off. 

"I really hope he's still here, are your other friends still with him?" May nearly frantically asked as she unbuckled and got out of the car. 

"They were his ride, so he would have to walk back home if they did leave," Alexander mumbled more so to himself before locking the car and joining May. "You ready for this?"

May gazed at Hamilton and smiled slightly, nodding. Her curls bounced slightly as she did. "Yes, thank you for not messing up this time." Standing on her tip-toes, she pressed a kiss onto his cheek. As soon as she withdrew, she smiled again. "You know, I've always wanted a big brother and I've just realized that that's what you are. Thank you, Alexander." After quickly giving him a hug, she walked through the doors of the lounge. 

Hamilton followed behind, a bittersweet smile on his face. She was right. He was basically her big brother. At first, Alexander was reluctant to find men for her. He didn't want her heart to be broken, after all. That was his best friend, his baby sister. That's why he set her up with a couple of hooligans at first. He wanted her to steer away from a love life for a few more years, at least. 

The thing about Lafayette was that he wasn't one. Alexander knew that Lafayette was a great guy, and she would serve May well. He wouldn't break her heart or turn on her. He was perfect for his precious May. The match was practically made in heaven. 

Back in the corner, Lafayette sat with the two other men. He was absentmindedly running his finger along the rim of his still filled wine glass. A lonely look was on his face, despite the two other men with him. 

The minute May laid eyes on him, she could feel her heart swell. She always though he was so cute, from his large, chocolate eyes, to his cute button nose. He was adorned in a Salmon button down, his hair tied up into a bun. He always dressed so well, and it was something May adored. 

Slowly, nervously, May made her way over to the table. As soon as she caught the attention of Laurens, he let out a low whistle. 

"Your date's smoking, Laf. Get a look at her," he chuckled, drawing Lafayette's attention to the girl standing there. 

The minute his eyes landed on her, he could feel the heat raise to his cheeks. He was extremely surprised that May, the girl he had a major crush on, was standing there. "Merde." 

"Okay, Laf. Let's not cuss in French," Laurens chuckled, standing up from the table. "Try, you know, using your English words," he continued before turning to May. 

"Hi, John," she murmured with a polite smile, "Hercules," she continued as she looked passed Laurens. "Thank you for setting this up. Alexander is here, probably trying to spy on me." She turned around, finding Alexander nonchalantly sitting behind a fake potted plant. 

"Let's go join him," Laurens quickly muttered before grasping onto Mulligan's wrist and pulling him over to Alexander. That left her alone with Lafayette. 

She glanced at him shyly, a nervous smile on her lips as she slowly sat down. "Hi." 

Lafayette was obviously just as shy, staring back at her with amazement and shock. "Mon amour," he breathed, a small smile flickering onto his plump lips. "I cannot believe that they have set me up with a l'ange." He nervously chuckled, brushing a curl behind his ear. 

"I'm just as surprised, but I found out in the car," she chuckled quietly, leaning against the table. "I'm sorry I was late, by the way. I don't think Hamilton knows how to read a clock." 

Lafayette chuckled quietly, causing May's heart to flutter. He was just so pure, so sweet. She couldn't believe how well Alexander actually did on picking him to be her next date. He was great. "Do not fret, I understand. Tu es belle." 

She rose a brow in confusion, however, she knew what "belle" meant. "Beautiful?" She murmured, leaning up slightly. 

Flustered, Lafayette nodded his head. "Oui. You are beautiful." Very nervously, he took a grasp of her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "So beautiful, you leave me without words." 

May smiled slightly, gazing at him with admiration. "Obviously so; when he first met, you didn't speak a word to me. You even got me some hot cocoa. You just handed it to me and rushed off." She let out a quiet giggle, which seemed to be music to Lafayette's ears. 

"I do apologize. No intentions to be rude," he insisted, not breaking eye contact for once. "I was just afraid to ruin my chances with a beautiful girl I had barely met." 

Flattered, May grinned. "I have a question: do you really want this to be a first date, or do you want a first date to remember?" She hummed, frowning soon after a look of confusion spread across his face. 

"What else could we do, May? I do enjoy sitting here and conversing. However, I will listen to what you have to say." With his big, brown eyes staring at her, it was hard for her to think straight. The man was absolutely gorgeous and it was hard for her to dismiss his beauty when he was sat only a few feet away. 

"There's a lake I know in a nearby park. It's not too far away, walking distance, even. They usually shoot off fireworks this time of year, and I think you might enjoy it."  Grasping onto Laf's hand slightly in encouragement, she waited for his reply. 

"If that is what you want to do, we shall do it," he concluded, standing from the table. He was quick to pull out his wallet and fish out a twenty before placing it on the table. "We shall go." 

As the two of them walked out of the lounge, arms linked, Mulligan, Laurens, and Hamilton followed behind, slack jawed. They hadn't been able to hear what they were speaking of, so Mulligan, being Mulligan, asked, "You think they're gonna bone?"

"Laf's gonna score tonight!" Laurens howled, causing Hamilton to swat his chest. 

"No, no. Stop. They are not going to have sex in my house." 

"Hers too," Mulligan innocently added. "And if they can't at yours, they can at ours. Our Laf finally has a lady and your May finally has a man." 

"There not having...intercourse on the first date. I won't allow it," Hamilton added as they kept a good ten feet behind the couple. 

"Big brother Hamilton sounds quite boring. Where's our fireball?" Laurens taunted, causing Alexander to roll his eyes. 

"She's basically my little sister. At least I care."

As the three walked behind the duo, talking, Lafayette and May strolled at a steady pace, gazing around the small New York town. 

Her eyes were glued to the sky as he carefully guided her down the sidewalk. The stars were unusually bright that night and she always loved the stars. "Look at how beautiful the stars are," she quietly mumbled, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Why would I need to look at the stars if I'm already looking at someone more magnificent than all of them combined?" He quietly questioned, causing her to look up at him. Surely enough, he was gazing down at her with a smile on his lips. 

With that, she continued. "Stop that," she quietly whined, staring at the road before her. 

"Stop what? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked quite nervously, making her attention snap back to the cute Frenchman. 

"Stop making me have a crush on you. You're so cute!" She almost yelled with a laugh, making Lafayette blush. 

"Oh, I..thank you, you are beautiful," Lafayette added, quietly walking beside to May. 

As soon as they got to the lake, it was already dark. The moon illuminated the lake, causing an almost angelic cast to form around May's head. To Lafayette, it was basically confirmation that she was an angel at that point. She was sweet, beautiful, and enigmatic.  

"They usually shoot fireworks off at nine. It's eight forty-five," May informed Lafayette, unlinking her arm from his. "In the meantime, do you want to go play on the playground or wade in the water?"

"I do like to swim," Lafayette hummed, slipping the Sperry's off of his feet. "Of course, wading is good." 

"See, I didn't need heels, Hamilton," May muttered under her breath as she kicked off her flats and placed them on the bench Laurens, Hamilton, and Mulligan were standing five feet behind. She was unsure why they were even there if they weren't going to attempt to eavesdrop, but she decided to drop it and walk back over to Lafayette, who was standing ankle deep in the water. 

Standing next to him, she placed a hand on his back and grinned after he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You are right, the sky is lovely tonight." 

For a while, they stood there in each other's arms, staring at the sky. The silence was awkward in no way, but more so peaceful. She liked it. However, he eventually began to softly sing in French, which made her heart skip a beat.

"Vous êtes si belle pour moi, ne pouvez-vous voir? Vous êtes tout ce que je l'espérais, vous êtes tout ce qu'il faut," he quietly sang in a familiar tune. As soon as May realized what song it was, she began to quietly join him. 

"You are so beautiful to me," she quietly sang. She wasn't the greatest singer, but she loved the song. 

"So, you know it?" He asked, looking down at her. Once her eyes met with his, he smiled. 

"The tune gave it away...how long have you lived in America?" She quietly asked, not moving away from his grasp. The innocent intimacy between the two was extremely comforting for her. 

"Two years or so. I wasn't sure if I wanted to become a citizen, but you've given me a good reason to. I know it is a possibility that we will not be together, but I like you, as a friend as well. I would not want to abandon you." He graced her with a pearly smile. 

"Don't worry. I think there will be another date," May assured Lafayette, holding onto him. 

While Lafayette and May stood there in the lake, the other three stood behind the bench, watching the two. 

"Puppy love is disgusting," Laurens mumbled, hopping over and onto the bench. "Tell me again: why we are watching them on their first date?"

"I just want to keep an eye, make sure it's not too hands on," Hamilton tutted, taking a seat next to his friend. "Right now, they're getting a little too close and I'm not exactly enjoying it." 

"Lighten up, Alex. She's an adult. She can take care of herself," Mulligan added, causing Alexander to groan. 

"She is also practically my little sister. And I trust Lafayette with all of my heart. But I'm still afraid she's going to get hurt. I can't help it." Running a hand through his hair, he let out a moan in frustration. 

Before Laurens could reply, a sudden whistle distracted them. 

Lafayette and May looked up to the sky, finding the first firework burst into a staccato of green. 

A grin was evident on her face as she watched the sky light up in different colors. She had always loved fireworks. However, she didn't know if Lafayette was a fan. 

Relief filled her as soon as she looked at him. A content smile was on his face as he watched the fireworks. He did wince each time they popped and crackled, but he did seem to be enjoying his time. 

"Do they do this every weekend?" He questioned, looking down at her. "I would love to do this again." 

 

A blush covered May's face as she stared at him. She couldn't believe that Alexander didn't fuck up. "Yes, let's do this again next weekend."


End file.
